toqgerfandomcom-20200213-history
Station 21: The Runaway Bride
is the twenty-first episode of Ressha Sentai ToQger. Synopsis Sabão Shadow's ability to switch people's minds and bodies switches Gritta and Mio just as Gritta is to be married to Emperor Z. Plot At Castle Terminal, Miss Glitta admits to Madame Noir that she does not want to marry Emperor Z before her mother tells her the true purpose of the wedding. More terrified as a result, Miss Glitta confides in General Schwarz that they must flee together while Barone Nero's suspicions of a farce wedding are confirmed. On the Ressha, the ToQgers get ready for summer but Mio is suddenly struck by glimpses of a sad memory of a summer festival. A Kurainer passes by with an invitation to Emperor Z's wedding, which the ToQgers investigate. However, it turns out to be a trap set by Miss Glitta to have her Shadow Creep Sabão Shadow use his ability to switch minds with Mio, while Right, Tokatti, and Hikari also fall under the Shadow Creep's spell. From there, Miss Glitta escapes in Mio's body while Madame Noir arrives to bring back who she believes is her daughter to Castle Terminal. Luckily, ToQ 6gou's interference allows Kagura to get Mio-Glitta to safety before they find Miss Glitta and learn her reasons for wanting to escape. However, as she and Mio begin to weaken, Miss Glitta realizes she was unaware of the fatal side effect of Sabão Shadow's power. Madame Noir learns the truth of the situation and makes a temporary truce with the ToQgers while holding off Barone Nero. Luckily, the male ToQgers manage to defeat Sabão Shadow to undo his spell, allowing Miss Glitta to run off. After Mio promises to tell Kagura what is worrying her later, they join the other ToQgers in the Police Ressha and Fire Ressha that Diesel-Oh equips so it and Build Dai-Oh can destroy Sabão Shadow. After sunset, Miss Glitta arrives to the place she and General Schwarz planned to elope, only for her beloved to have revealed the location to Emperor Z so he can retrieve his bride-to-be. Cast * : * : * : **Young Mio: * : * : **Young Kagura: * : * : * , ToQger Equipment Voice: * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Transfer Changes *Transfer Changes for The Runaway Bride: **ToQ 1gou - N/A **ToQ 2gou - N/A **ToQ 3gou - N/A **ToQ 4gou - N/A **ToQ 5gou - N/A Errors *It is shown in the trailer that Diesel-Oh Fire Police was ultilized in daylight, but in the episode, Diesel-Oh Fire Police is utilized at sunset. Notes *'Tripping Scene': ToQ 6gou *'Everyone's Train Corner': Omitted *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 38, . *Similar to Kyoryuger's body-swap episode, the swapped minds retain their voices when in another body, making it easier for the viewer to keep track of who's who. **The scenario of the male Rangers involving headbands to tell who is who (and some multiple body switching) is similar to the actions of Trafalgar Law in One Piece when he switches the members of the Straw Hat crew multiple times. DVD/Blu-ray releases Ressha Sentai ToQger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Station 21: The Runaway Bride, Station 22: The Birth of the Empress, Station 23: United Hand in Hand and Station 24: Pass the Junction. DSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08946-d.jpg|''ToQger'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢花嫁は逃走中 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢花嫁は逃走中 Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi Category:Body Switching episodes